Conner Kilderry (Extinction)
}} 'Conner Kilderry '''is the protagonist of Extinction. Originally a loving father and husband with normal everyday problems his life was soon ruined by an parasatic outbreak. Conner's pride took to his his family's downfall after refusing to belive that this was major and just held up in his house, which he was soon forced to evacuate due to the infected. Forced into the hopeless world he soon lost his wife, which drove something in him to protect his son, and Joey and him worked as bandits for the next 15 years. However karma soon caught up to Conner, and Joey was soon shot before Conner's eyes. With everyone he ever loved gone, and gone because of him, Conner reatreated back to Boston and hid from survivors. His broken insides caused him to grow depressed and he constantly regreated his actions, until he stumbled upon a boy named Ash one day. Conner believed this to be a second chance and his survival instinct drove once again inside him, deciding he was meant to protect Ash. Personality Conner has been described as a "violent thug, a brutal killer, and a torturer." He is a ruthless survivor to anyone that dares cross him, and they will soon learn that. Due to the anger he holds in himself he tends to let it out during confortations, and won't even flinch when it comes to killing. His interactons with others usually depends on the person, due to his trust issues. He has a hard time trusting people and they most prove their trustworthy until Conner puts faith in them, but even then he isn't that nice. His stubborness, dry sense of humor, and coldness comes off as annoyance to others, but he does his best to nice. Most of this stuff is because of Conner's time alone, and that he isn't used to being a team player and used to doing stuff alone. However underneath it all he is just a broken man, who blames himself not only for his family's death, but for everything that happens. He is good at holding these emotions in and doesn't let them out to anyone, however if you manage to peel through his layers he may just share his feelings with you. He partically has an intrest in younger survivors, spefically Ash, as he to make sure they don't end up like his own son, Joey. This comes off as not only sweet, but annoying to people, partically because he indirectly puts them on a leesh. However it still doesn't change the fact that he would do anything for them. Pre-Apocolypse Not much is known about his before before the virus except that he got married and had a son. Post-Apocolypse ''TBA Killed Victims *Jared *Maura Kilderry (Before Reamitation) '' *Beverley *Adam *Dave Johnson *Joel ''(Caused) *Numerous amount of infected *Numerous amount of unnamed Survivors Appearances Trivia *Conner was a contestant in the UFSW Hunger Games, which he placed runner up. **For more information see his Hunger Games Page. *Conner was the wiki's featured character from September 18th - November 12th. *Conner's song is World so Cold by Three Day Grace. *During the UFSW Winter 2013 Awards Conner won "Outstanding Backstory" and "Outstanding Character Introduction." Category:Characters Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Protagonists